


Someone To Share The Burden

by ShipMistress



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Post-Calamity Ganon, Self-Indulgent, helpful Link, possibly a proposal?, stressed Zelda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipMistress/pseuds/ShipMistress
Summary: Zelda feels smothered by all the tasks and expectations placed on her, even as those mostly come from herself. Just good that she has Link to distract her and calm her down when she needs it. And he'll always be there for her.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Someone To Share The Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuhh, what's this?  
> Apparently, this is my first fic for the Legend of Zelda: Breath Of The Wild fandom. My first fic for another ship, too. (Link/Zelda)  
> Also the first thing I wrote after a short period of nearly burning out of energy. This fic feels a little awkward to me, but I'm also glad it's done and I like how it turned out. So I hope, some of you will like it, too :)

With an exhausted sigh, Zelda rubbed at her temples. It was late, somewhere past midnight for sure, but that was no excuse. She had to solve the problem with the Guardians so that Ganon could never control them again. She just _had_ to! 

She’d worked on this problem for days now, and even Purah had insisted on Zelda going home to get some rest before the storm hit them. By now, a thunderstorm was raging outside, the patter of rain constantly in the background only interrupted by the occasional thunder, so it was probably good that she wasn’t at the institute anymore. But how could she rest when the fate of the entire kingdom rested on her shoulders? It was her task to find a solution for this problem, her duty even, and she was _so close…_

Before her eyes, her notes swam out of focus in the flickering light of her candle and against her will, a yawn escaped her. By Hylia, it became harder and harder to concentrate. Maybe a glass of water and some food would help her keep going. 

She stood up and sneaked to their little kitchen area, on tiptoes so as not to alert Link where he lay in their bed. He was doing so much for her already, letting her live with him, enduring her sometimes erratic moods, caring for her… She didn’t want to wake him now just because she couldn’t sleep yet. 

As quietly as she could, Zelda searched the dark shelves for something edible. Link always kept food here, a habit left from his long journey. Eventually, she found a pot with some dubious, unidentifiable content, and after wrinkling her nose at the strange smell, she shrugged and ate it. If Link had prepared this, it had to be all right. Even though the taste was rather… interesting. 

Grimacing, she grabbed a glass of water to wash away the taste on her tongue, then turned around to return to her desk—and jumped when she saw the figure watching her from the shadows by the stairs. 

“Link!” she exclaimed as he stepped into the light of the candle, one hand pressed to her chest to calm her racing heart. “You… I thought you were asleep. I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

Link gave a dismissive shrug, then cocked his head, his gaze half questioning and half accusing. 

Zelda pressed her lips into a thin line and looked away. He knew what she was doing, why she was still on her feed. And he didn't approve.

“I’m not tired,” she lied. “I was just looking for something to eat and—” She broke off when he stepped toward her, with purpose, and only stopped when her back hit the wall behind her. His gaze was intense as always, drilling into hers, looking straight into her soul.

“Okay, fine. You’re right, I _am_ tired. Are you happy now?” she admitted. “But that doesn’t change that I need to—”

This time, it was Link who silenced her. He pressed his lips to hers in a soft but determined kiss. As always, feeling him so close made something inside her melt and she sighed. Only with him, she could let her guard drop, could be soft and admit weakness.

When the kiss ended, Link didn't pull away completely but let his forehead rest against her own instead. “You need to rest,” he murmured into the small space between them, audible despite the heavy rain. 

Zelda couldn't help the warm shiver that ran down her spine at hearing his voice, even as he’d finished her sentence differently than she’d intended. Most people thought of Link as a simpleton because of how little he spoke, but Zelda knew that wasn’t true. In fact, Link had one of the sharpest minds she’d ever met; quick, smart, able to make the right decision at the right moment and to solve the most difficult riddles with ease. No, that he spoke so little didn’t mean he was stupid. He was just shy, often insecure of himself and uncomfortable to draw attention. And it meant that everything he _did_ say held so much more meaning.

Even if, right now, she wanted nothing but to dismiss his words.

With a sigh, she shook her head. “I can’t take a rest. There's too much to do!”

“You can't keep going like this, either.” 

His voice was so calm, so sure and intense. How did he do that? How could these few words carry so much meaning?

“But I have to,” she insisted, close to breaking into tears all of a sudden. “Hyrule needs me. The people need me! It’s my fault that Ganon raged and destroyed the land for an entire century; I _have_ to make it up to them.” 

Link sighed and shook his head. There was sadness in his eyes, a deep pain that she knew all too well. They’d been through this so often already. But instead of disagreeing and trying to convince her that she hadn’t done anything wrong, he brought his calloused hand up to cup her face. 

“Maybe you’re right,” he murmured. 

Zelda flinched. Despite how guilty she felt, she hadn’t expected to hear an accusation, not tonight and not from him. But when she tried to pull away, he didn’t let her. 

“Maybe you’re right and the people of Hyrule need you to rebuild this kingdom. And maybe future generations will rely on your researches to defeat another Ganon. But that makes it even more important for you to take a break every now and then. If you wear yourself to the ground, then you’re no good to anyone. Isn’t that why even _Purah_ sent you home tonight?”

Feeling a little overwhelmed, Zelda averted her eyes. This was probably the most she’d ever heard him say in one go. He must have thought about this _a lot!_ And, well… He was right, of course, he was. On every single point.

Giving in, she let her shoulders drop and slumped in on herself, her head resting against his chest. 

“But that’s the problem,” she whined, glad when his arms wrapped around her but also feeling as if she didn't deserve him. “I… I _can’t_ calm down. No matter what I do, my head keeps spinning around all the things I need to do, all the problems I have to solve, all these people that need my help and are counting on me. It’s exactly like it was before Ganon appeared and we prepared to fight against him. I feel so powerless, unable to do what is expected of me, and I… I just…”

She trailed off when Link put his hand under her chin to lift her head. She saw it then, what he suggested, the offer he made. He was too self-conscious to phrase it, but it was there, clear in his intense eyes, in the blush on his cheeks illuminated by the light of the candle. So many things had changed since their endless fight against Ganon, but this hadn’t. She could still read him like an open book. 

“Will you help me?” she whispered into the constant sound of the rain. “Distract me?”

If possible, Link’s gaze became even more intense as he nodded, slowly. As if to make sure that she meant the same. 

When their eyes closed, she missed the reassuring fire in his. But that feeling lasted only for the fraction of a second, only until their lips met again. 

This kiss was far more that the previous one. Both of Link’s hands came up to cup her face, holding and cradling her in the most delicate way while his mouth drove sense right out of her mind. He always knew what she needed, and right now, she needed fire. 

The sound of the heavy rain on their roof and the distant thunder mixed with her needs moans and his occasional grunt as he pressed her against the wooden wall, leaving no space between them. Zelda kissed back as best she could, her tongue and lips moving with his like an intricate dance. Heat pooled in her belly, making it hard to focus on anything but his touch and his taste, so inviting. But she also _wanted_ to give in, to give up the lead and giving herself over into his care always felt like the most natural thing to do anyway. 

Soon, kisses weren’t enough for them anymore. Nimble fingers opened belts and shoes got kicked away, fabric lifted over heads to reveal heated skin. Zelda revelled in his touch, so potent, knowing hands exploring her body, every curve. She let out a small, high-pitched cry when he pinched at her nipples, grinning against her neck but otherwise not slowing down in the slightest. When he bent down to take one into his mouth, suckling and biting at the sensitive bud, it took all her remaining self-control to not simply bury her hands in his wonderfully soft hair and hold him there—or even to shove him down lower. He wouldn’t mind, she was sure of that, knew—and _remembered—_ how much he enjoyed eating her out. But tonight, she needed something else. 

Mewling, she pulled him back up into a blistering kiss, her hands making quick purchase of the cords at the front of his bottoms. Only seconds later, he gasped against her lips when her hand closed around his straining cock, hot and pulsing against her palm. She stroked him, slowly, basking in the needy little groans he let out before his eyes focused on her again. 

“Like this?” he asked, his voice husky. 

Zelda simply nodded, enjoying how his hands brushed against her skin as he pulled her leggings down and his fingers found her wet and wanting already. Her free hand grasped at his shoulder and her eyes fell closed as he fingered her, slowly, thoroughly. He clearly enjoyed making her knees go weak like this. 

After quickly getting rid of their trousers, Zelda enjoyed even more of his closeness, feeling his hot skin against her own from head to toe. His touch left a prickling trail on her skin, his kisses leaving her breathless, and the way their bodies ground against each other, searching, knowing, it left her mind wonderfully empty except for pleasure and the anticipation for more. 

Growing a little impatient, she wrapped one leg around his hips and held his cock in position for him to push into her with one long stroke and a deep groan. For a heartbeat or three, time seemed to stand still. Link’s breath came in panted gasps, damp against her shoulder, and her mind was reeling, trying to process the sudden wonderful sense of fullness. 

Then the moment was over. Link reached for her other leg and positioned it around his hips, driving himself deeper into her body. Zelda let out a breathy outcry, momentarily overwhelmed. Oh, he felt so _good_. He was just what she needed, always. He was perfect. 

“Are you okay?” he asked in a strained voice. His eyes were dark when she looked at him, blown and hungry, but as always, he made sure that she was good first. 

She wasn’t able to reply directly though, only moaned and shifted a little, getting used to his length inside her. No matter how often they had sex, it always took her a moment. Then she nodded. 

“I’m good,” she gasped. She moved her hips, his fingers digging into her thighs, and sighed. “More than good!” She leaned down, but instead of kissing him again, she whispered, “Don’t go slowly.”

Link groaned at her words but complied without hesitation. He pulled out, holding her in place with his muscular arms, and then let her drop onto his cock again, hitting her _just_ right.

“Oh, Goddess,” she moaned. Her head hit against the wall behind her, but she didn’t pay it any mind, didn’t care. All that mattered right now was Link, his sharp thrusts and the stream of low grunts and moans dropping off his lips. The sensation of him filling her again and again, of heat like molten lave pooling deep inside her, and of his hot breath against her skin. She’d buried one of her hands in his hair, her fingernails scraping across his scalp alternated with her tugging at his locks when the tension spiked with a hard thrust. Her other hand clawed at the wall, searching for purchase, just anything to hold on to during this wild ride. All the fighting and travelling had given Link strength and stamina well-hidden beneath his clothes, but, oh, she knew it was there… His toned body and his total control over his muscles; Link knew how to wield himself with perfection. 

Higher and higher he pushed her. In that silent offer he’d made earlier, Zelda had expected a quick tryst, something to take off the edge of her frustration and to give them both the opportunity to appreciate each other. But as it seemed, that was not what was on Link’s mind. Every time she thought that his demanding thrusts and the way he ground his pelvis against her clit would let her topple over the edge and into blissful release, he slowed down. 

Zelda whined as he once again withheld her orgasm from her, her fingers in his hair trembling. Link chuckled, his movements slow and merely teasing as he mouthed at her neck, suckling a love bite into delicate skin. They were both covered in sweat, glistening in the light of the nearly burned-down candle, and while she calmed down to something like coherence again, she felt his tongue on her skin, licking up a salty bead. 

“Distracted enough?” came his murmured request right next to her ear. 

Zelda let out a shaky laugh; she was still trying to catch her breath. Link hadn’t stopped moving, was still building both their arousal and anticipation, and he _still_ had the nerve to tease her? He was truly incredible. 

“I’d like to throw back a witty reply, but I think I forgot what I wanted distraction from, so I’d say ‘yes’?” 

Now, it was on Link to chuckle, a deep rumbling in his chest that made her body vibrate, too. He didn’t reply, like so often, and instead increased his pace again. Zelda cried out at the sudden change, her body tightening up fiercely at the sudden onslaught of sensations. It was clear in every thrust that, this time, he was in pursuit of both their climaxes, unforgiving and unrelenting. 

Zelda held on to him with everything she had, both her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she tried to move with him. It was a cacophony of cries and groans, of flesh slapping against flesh, of wood creaking and thunder roaring. She lost grasp of everything that happened around them, time and space lost all meaning. All she knew was Link, his arms holding her, his mouth biting at her collarbone, his cock pounding pleasure into her body, hitting her perfectly, building pressure, and… and… Ooohh! 

She came with a fierce scream, tearing at her throat, head thrown back in ecstasy. Her climax crashed through her with an intensity she’d rarely known before, making her body clench down hard on his cock so deeply inside her, her arms and legs shaking, and flashes of light and colour explode behind her eyes. It was wonderful, powerful, _amazing._

Link came too, she registered somewhere in the back of her mind, his telling grunt muffled against her chest, his cock twitching inside her, and his come reaching even deeper, so warm. It brought a distant smile to her face, perfect satisfaction.

She came back down slowly, still cradled in Link’s embrace, feeling safe and cherished like nowhere else. A single tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly, didn’t want him to see and have to explain. Because how _could_ she explain? That he was everything that was holding her together, that without him, she would give up? How could she admit, to the world, to him, or even to herself, that he was more important to her than her people or the entire kingdom? 

“Better?” 

His voice was like the caress of a feather against her soul, so gentle, so caring. 

“Yeah,” she sighed, nodding against his shoulder. She couldn’t even recall what exactly had bothered her before so, surely, she felt better now. 

“Good.” Without so much as a grunt, Link pulled her away from the wall and carried her upstairs to their bed. 

Zelda couldn’t suppress a silly little giggle when he gently laid her down and crawled beneath the blankets next to her. Her life was chaos, always had been ever since she could remember. There had always been so much weight resting on her shoulders, so many responsibilities and expectations. But with Link… with him, she could forget them, at least for a while. With him, she could simply be herself. Now as well as back then.

“I love you,” she whispered, gazing up into his gentle eyes. “And thank you!”

Link smiled down at her, one hand reaching to brush away a strand of her hair. “I love you, too,” he murmured.

His words sent a wave of warmth through her chest. But there was more he wanted to say, she could see it in the way his eyebrows furrowed. So she waited, patiently, for him to arrange his words. 

“Zelda,” he eventually began. “I want you to know that I’m here for you. Whenever and wherever you need me, I’ll be there. No matter _as what_ you need me. Your guardian, your knight, your companion, your helping hand, your assistant. Your friend, or…” His voice broke, and he had to swallow, “or your lover. Just say the words and I’ll be there.”

For a minute, Zelda was speechless. All she could do was gaze up at him in wonder, marvelling at how lucky she was to have him at her side. 

“There’s only one thing I want you to be,” she whispered, her hand reaching up to caress along his jaw. “My partner. For life. Forever.”

Joy sparked in his eyes, a sight that made her chest swell. He nodded, accepting her offer for what it was, and before either could say anything, they both pulled each other into another lingering kiss full of promises of love and a future. 

Outside, the thunderstorm was slowly calming down, and it didn’t take long for Zelda to finally fall asleep, comfortable in Link’s arms. Her problems were all still there, not solved and just waiting for her. But knowing that she wouldn’t have to face them alone made carrying that weight easier. 

**Author's Note:**

> There we go. Some self-indulgent smut and fluff. ^^


End file.
